El sombrero sobre la cabeza de Lily
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Lily está muy nerviosa por su selección, y Rose y Albus no ayudan, además, está el gran dilema, ¿a cuál casa irá? Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


Todo pertenece a Rowling

* * *

**"El sombrero en la cabeza de Lily"**

* * *

Lily se encontraba sentada, mirando por la ventana, en el Expreso de Hogwarts. A su lado estaba su hermano Albus. Al frente suyo, sus primos Rose y Hugo, del que también era su primer año.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si te ponen en Gryffindor? –le preguntó su hermano.

-Nada, voy a estar con James.

-¿Y si te ponen en Slytherin?

-Nada, voy a estar con vos.

-¿Y en Ravenclaw?

-Nada, voy a estar con Rose.

-¿Y Hufflepuf?

Lily se quedó pensativa un momento. En Hufflepuf no había nadie que conocía –Nada, voy a estar con los amigos que me haga.

Rose y Hugo rieron. Lily no estaba para prestar atención a su hermano. Estaba emocionada, nerviosa, tranquila, feliz; en resumen: todas las emociones que uno pudiera imaginar.

-¿Y vos? –le preguntó Rose a su hermano, preparada para confabularse junto con Albus, contra a los menores.

-Nada –repitió Hugo-, por lo menos voy a estar en Hogwarts. –Él y Lily rieron y chocaron los cinco, Rose y Albus se miraron, frunciendo el entrecejo: los niñitos habían ganado.

Hacía poco que habían subido al Expreso, y Lily quería que se adelante el tiempo lo más rápido posible, para ya saber a qué casa iría. Por otro lado, quería que nunca llegara ese momento, ya que sería bastante vergonzoso estar en frente de todo, con un sombrero viejo y remendado sobre la cabeza (James y Albus le habían contado cómo era), eligiéndole una casa.

Lily, unos días antes de abordar el tren, junto con Hugo, había hecho una lista de los pros y contras de cada casa, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso no serviría de mucho en el momento de la elección, así que luego la tiró.

_"__Cada vez falta menos"_ se decía Lily, _"ya voy a estar en la selección, y luego en mi casa elegida"_.

El tren andaba y andaba, soltando vapor por su locomotora, y, según Lily, no avanzaba un metro. Siempre se veía el mismo pasto, el río y los árboles.

Quizás el tren no andaba muy despacio, porque, a la media hora, ya tenían que ponerse sus túnicas de Hogwarts. Las manos de Lily temblaron al abrochar los botones dorados de su túnica. Era la primera vez de muchas que iba a llevar esa capa, solo que luego, estaría adornada con el escudo de su casa. Cuando volvió a sentarse, sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Era una sensación horrible, ya que, aunque apenas se muvieran, ella podía sentir que todos notaban cómo temblaban sus piernas, Rose, Hugo, Albus, y hasta los del vagón contiguo.

Rose y Albus, notando que cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, y sus hermanitos se ponían más nerviosos, decidieron adornar su selección con más nerviosismo.

-Con nosotros no tardó nada, pero con otros tarda años en seleccionarlo. –comentó Rose, mientras Lily pensaba _"ay, no… ¿y si no me ponen en ninguna casa?"_, se preguntaba. Hugo también se preguntaba esos pensamientos, como si él y Lily los compartieran, mientras Rose y Albus continuaban con su perorata:

-El patio del Gran Salón es enorme, tendrá unos veinte metros de largo. Ya sé que parece mucho, pero parece tan largo, y uno tiene que caminar solo desde la puerta hasta el Sombrero, que está en la otra punta, solo. –los asustó Albus.

En ese momento, los dos pequeños se miraron a los ojos, con susto, ¿sería eso verdad?, ¿o sólo una broma?

Mientras los dos mayores continuaban asustándolos, la locomotora paró, y cuando se levantaron, ésta vez si, Albus y Rose notaron cómo les temblaban pas piernas a los pequeños.

La voz grave de Hagrid llamó a los de primer año. Cruzaron en bote el lago. Hugo casi se cayó en el agua, y quedó con un brazo mojadísimo. Subieron las escaleras, y llegaron a la puerta del Gran Salón, donde los esperaba MacGonnagal, la directora. Si bien los niños estaban cada vez más nerviosos a medida que se acercaban a la Ceremonia, ahora, que estaban a un paso de ellas, se sentían aterrorizados. MacGonnagal realizó el "protocolo correspondiente", y abrió las puertas. Lily y Hugo lanzaron una exclamación al notar que el Gran Salón sí era grande. Mientras caminaban, a su izquierda vieron a James, Albus y Scorpius, y a la derecha, Rose, Loius y Victoire.

Llegaron al sombrero. El primer pensamiento de Lily fue "que viejo que es ese sombrero, ¿por qué no compran otro?", pero luego se dijo que no se haga la quisquillosa y actúe con normalidad.

El Sombreo cantó su canción, y cuando los aplausos se apagaron, MacGonnagal comenzó a leer la lista.

Lily volvía a estar confundida. Quería que el momento se pase rápido, pero tampoco quería que llegara más.

Luego de muchos nombres, en el Gran Salón se escuchó el nombre de "¡Potter, Lily Luna!", y ella, con las piernas de gelatina, se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero.

"Dificil" dijo una voz en su cabeza "hay mucha bondad, ah, si, pero también valentía… ¿dónde ponerte?"

Lily comenzaba a desesperarse. Si ese sombrero no se decidía más, terminaría por sacárselo e irse de allí.

Pero luego, volvió a escuchar la voz "¿con que lo querés rápido? Bueno, entonces vas a ser…

_¡GRYFFINDOR!_

* * *

**Sugerencias, comentarios, correcciones, etc, muy bien recibidos :)**


End file.
